The present invention relates to a buckle used to close a wrist watch metal bracelet, ensuring an absolute fixation of the attached watch.
Buckles used to close metal wrist watch bracelets are known and are manufactured from many pieces, some of which are very breakable and possibly easily detached when the buckles are exposed to applied forces, such as caused by accidents, etc. Oftentimes, the buckles become self-opening even after a very short use, i.e., even though brand new, causing the two portions of the metal bracelet to come apart.
For all these reasons, the user risks accidently losing his watch or dropping it. These problems and inconveniences with prior art buckles can be avoided by designing a buckle based on the concept disclosed hereinbelow which offers a high degree of security making it absolutely impossible even when closed for the buckle pieces to detach from each other unless a force is applied equal to that used when the buckle was manufactured (4-5 tons). The untimely opening of this buckle is equally out of the question, even if the point of fixation with the bracelet is large and is indifferent with respect to the direction of force applied to the two portions of the bracelet secured together by the buckle.
In other words, it is impossible to close or open this buckle, without the express manipulation of the user.
The inventive idea of this buckle is based on a new system of locking realized in a form of a casket, characterized in that it is composed of two frame works, named passing frame work and locking frame work, fitted together and capable of sliding a limited distance one against the other, one portion of the bracelet being fixed on the passing frame work and a second portion of the bracelet being attached to a portion of a band specially designed as a locking part. The locking band has a series of links and associated holes therein and is meant to be introduced into an aperture of the passing frame work. A selected link and associated hole of the locking band is engaged with a spur of the locking frame work, and the band passes between a traverse of the passing frame work and the back part of the locking frame work. The locking frame work in hampered from displacement towards the front with respect to the passing frame work by the spur engaging with a traverse on the passing frame work and is hampered from displacement on the backside because of a jut which abuts against a third traverse attached on the passing frame work. This construction prevents an untimely opening of the buckle. A protection plate is attached on the lower sides of the lateral walls of the buckle for protecting it against marks which might otherwise be left on a users wrist.
The attached drawings represent an exemplification of one embodiment of a security buckle for wrist watch metal bracelets constructed in accordance with this invention.